


Oh Alpha My Alpha

by Robothead



Series: Mated [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Growling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Werewolves are known. Most werewolves are regular Betas. Kimi is an Alpha, looking for a Mate.





	Oh Alpha My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> People ask why Sebastian doesn't like Alphas, maybe this chapter will shed some light on it ;)

Leaving Kimi’s home is harder than Sebastian had expected. In the end he had stayed 2 days, and both were spent running and curled up on the large chair.

He had loved how free and close to his instincts he had felt there. How he could let go and cuddle into Kimi, finally give in to the need to be close to another wolf. 

Kimi had driven him to the airport with the promise he was always welcome in his Den. Had given Sebastian permission to stop by whenever he felt like it. They were friends.

So when Sebastian goes to the track the next time, he feels lighter than he has in a long while. But it doesn’t last long.

“Sebastian.” 

He practically freezes when he hears his voice behind him, and he tilts his head respectfully. 

“Yes sir?” 

Marko smirks to himself. He was definitely training him well. 

“We’re nearly halfway the season. When are you going to deliver and get first in the standings?” 

Sebastian flinches at the cold disappointed tone. 

“Soon sir.” He replies.

Marko walks up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder in a firm grip, and Sebastian can feel his claws press against him.

“You keep saying that Little Beta. Somehow I don’t believe you.” 

He leans in close to Sebastian’s neck, pleased to see him submit and bare it for him. But then a very faint lingering scent catches his attention. It makes him push Sebastian away forcefully in disgust, sending him sprawling.

“So that’s what’s distracting you. Another Alpha. Well listen to me you worthless Beta, you are mine. Do you understand?” he growls out, eyes red.

Sebastian gives a fearful whimper and nods. 

“Yes sir.”

\----------------------------

Over the next few weeks however, Kimi keeps coming to him.

They spent a lot of time together, on and off track.

Long nights spent talking in their hotel rooms, playing around in the paddock. And Kimi even takes him back to his home for a weekend.

And Sebastian starts to trust him completely. Loves spending time with Kimi. With an Alpha.

It lulls Sebastian into a sense of safety. Makes him lower his guard bit by bit.

And Helmut Marko sees it happen.

He makes sure to praise Sebastian after reasonably well performances, and still tears into him when his results aren’t what was expected of him.

And Sebastian further believes it’s just how it works. He does well he gets praised, he doesn’t he gets punished.

It’s after a particularly bad result that he finds out just how Marko punishes his Betas.

\-----------------------

He has come 8th. Sebastian isn’t happy, but the car had felt all wrong. They had put an update on it and he struggled to get it suited to him.

Going into the garage he expects to get yelled at. Maybe get growled at. But no one does. And he quietly makes his way to his room to get changed.

Just as he gets inside Marko comes up behind him. Radiating anger. Eyes Alpha red and claws out.

Sebastian backs away in fear but the older Wolf is faster, and pins him to the wall with a low growl.

“How dare you embarrass me like this? You disrespectful worthless Beta!" He spits out. \------------------------------------

Sebastian whimpers quietly, curled up on himself on the floor of his motorhome room.

He is sore all over, an angry red mark on his cheekbone and the pinpricks of claws on his neck.

“Alpha.. please.. Alpha..” he begs in between his whimpers.

He needs his Alpha here. Needs him to protect him. Make him feel safe. Make everything alright.

“Alpha..” he curls up further, making himself as small as possible even though it hurts, protecting all his soft, vulnerable parts.

\--------------------

Kimi is going over the latest data with his engineers when he feels it. Immense fear laced with pain. It makes him freeze, and they look at him worriedly.

Without a word he takes off. He doesn’t have to think about it, his packmate needs him. Sebastian is hurt.

He runs at topspeed to the Red Bull motorhomes, throwing open the door and finding Sebastian’s room.

The door is locked but it makes no difference for an Alpha on a mission and within a second he has it open and is leaping into the room.

“Sebby..” he gasps out, falling to his knees besides the small Beta.

“Ssshh I’m here. I’m here Sebby..” 

Carefully he pulls the shaking wolf into his arms, making him whine at being moved.

“Alpha..” Sebastian whimpers, pressing close to him. “Hurts..”

Kimi shushes him gently and carefully checks him over. Nothing seems to be broken fortunately. 

He makes soothing sounds to the terrified Beta, nuzzling him comfortingly. 

“What happened? Who did this to you?” There’s a slight growl in his words. Anger and the need to protect his pack flaring up.

Sebastian whines and presses closer. His Alpha is here. He is safe. Nothing can touch him now.

“Marko.” He chokes out.

Kimi growls loudly, eyes flashing. Sebastian whimpers, scared. He bares his neck for Kimi submissively, too upset to realise it’s not aimed at him.

Kimi gives a soft whine, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay, not mad at you. Never at you.” he murmurs to the scared wolf.

Sebastian whines along with him, nuzzling into his neck and into his arms tightly.

Kimi tightens his hold and slowly moves to stand up with Sebastian in his arms. 

“Hold on tight Sebby, I’ll get you out of here. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” 

Sebastian yelps a little as he gets lifted, earning him a soft soothing growl and nuzzle from his Alpha.

His Alpha. Suddenly he realises what this means and he makes a confused noise.

“I know. We’ll talk once I get you to the hotel.” Kimi promises softly.

Sebastian nods and just buries himself in his strong arms, wanting to be safe.

Kimi quickly gets him into his car, covering him with his jacket for warmth before getting in himself. He turns to the Beta beside him and ever so gently runs a finger over the cut on his cheek, and the small pinpricks on his neck.

Sebastian watches him quietly, breathing in his scent from the jacket and letting it calm him. Being so close to his Alpha helps the healing, and he feels a little less sore already.

“I will make him pay.” Kimi growls softly, eyes Alpha red.

Sebastian looks at him sadly. “Please don’t. I’ll lose my seat. I just have to be more careful.”

Kimi frowns. “He cannot get away with this. I can’t let him get away with hurting my Beta.”

Sebastian lets out a soft pleased whine at his words. They really need to talk about this. 

He has always hated the thought of belonging to an Alpha. Being a submissive Beta to his Alpha. But Kimi… Kimi has proven himself to be an amazing Alpha. One that won’t hurt Sebastian, or demand his respect. And that’s probably why it grew so naturally between them. Because Sebastian trusts him. And he can’t help but feel pleased at being Kimi’s Beta. Knows Kimi will take care of him, protect him, love him.

Kimi watches him with soft eyes as his scent turns from frightened and hurt to something more happy.

“Come on, I’ll drive us to the hotel. You’re staying with me, and we’ll talk.”

Sebastian nods and snuggles down in his jacket, breathing in Kimi’s scent.

Kimi drives them back to the hotel and gently leads him to his room. He takes Sebastian’s key and quickly makes his way over to get all of his stuff.

In the meantime Sebastian carefully gets out of his clothes and rummages through Kimi’s bags, pulling on one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. 

His clothes had still had the lingering scent of Marko on them, and right now he’d much rather smell like his Alpha.

When Kimi comes back he lets out a pleased sound, eyes turning red for a second. 

“Much better.”

Sebastian ducks his head with a grin. The mark on his cheek has healed, and it’s only a little red now. 

Kimi can’t help but notice how in his too big clothes, and with the bashful grin, Sebastian looks damn cute. But he chalks it up to feeling so protective right now, and his wolf probably seeing Sebastian as a pup.

He takes his shoes off and gets onto the bed, sitting against the headboard. Lifting a brow he pats the space next to him for Sebastian.

The German doesn’t need to think about it and climbs on, cuddling into his side.

Kimi wraps his arm around him and gently rubs his shoulder.

“So, tell me what you’re thinking. About all of this.” Kimi prompts gently.

Sebastian sighs, scent going a little sour.

“I can’t believe he did this.. even though I should have guessed this was going to happen someday. I disappointed him. He doesn’t like that. Says it’s disrespectful.” Sebastian starts, murmuring softly. 

Kimi whines softly, soothingly. 

“He had no right. None. No one gets to hurt you.”

Sebastian nods quietly. 

“But he decides if I have a seat. I can’t give this up..”

Kimi growls softly. “That’s not fair! You are amazing. You deserve that seat. He’s a sick bastard, toying with you.”

Sebastian cuddles closer with a whine. “I can handle it. Now I know how far he’ll go. I’m prepared now.”

Kimi frowns, not liking this at all. His instinct screams at him to get revenge on the wolf that hurt his packmate.

Which is something they should discuss.

“And how do you feel about the packbond? About me being your Alpha?” 

Kimi has to admit he’s a little scared. He knows how Sebastian feels about Alphas. Understands it even better now.

Sebastian looks at him with soft happy eyes though. Scent getting sweet with happiness again.

“I love that you’re my Alpha. I trust you. I know you will treat me good. Know that you will take care of me and protect me, but let me be my own person. I’ll be the best Beta for you, I promise.”

Kimi nuzzles him happily at his words, scent marking him thoroughly.

Sebastian lets him, and carefully tilts his head. Exposing his throat for more nuzzles.

Kimi takes the gesture for what it is, Sebastian showing his trust, and very gently scents him further. Rubbing his cheek against his skin.

And then he does something that goes against all Alpha instincts, but feels only natural with Sebastian. He bares his throat.

Sebastian whines happily and scents him as good as he did, strengthening their packbond and making sure everyone can tell.

Kimi gently cards his fingers through his hair, making Sebastian rumble contently against him.

“You should rest, Sebby. I’ll protect you.” Kimi murmurs softly.

Sebastian presses his face in his neck so he can breathe him in and does as he says. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath, going boneless.

Kimi smiles fondly at him. Good. He needs to let his body and mind heal from what happened. And if Kimi was plotting ways to kill Marko? Well, he didn’t need to worry himself about that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love, and let me know what you think <3


End file.
